Lying is
by Cassie Faith
Summary: ...the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off. Riley and Maya dated. Something happened. Now Maya's with Lucas... and he used to date Riley. But when you mix teenagers with all their feelings and alcohol things happen. (Yes, this ends in Rilaya. Relax). Notes: Rucas is mentioned. Lucaya is mentioned. This contains sexytimes. One shot.


**I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Does blood stain porcelain?_

What a logical thing to Google… at two AM… with your friend bleeding out in your bathtub.

He did ask for it though. No, he's not fatally wounded. Just has a busted lip that matches the roughed-up knuckles being illuminated by their owner's laptop screen.

"Why the fuck did you deck my boyfriend?!" _It took her long enough_ , Riley thinks.

Spinning round to face the door, "He claimed to be a better fuck. I had to correct him, of course."

"Riles," Maya sighed exasperatedly. "This has to stop. I can't have the two of you going on like this."

"Then dump him. Problem solved."

"I can't do that…"

"We both know you'd rather suck my clit instead of his dick any day."

"I can't answer that."

"Because it's the truth."

Maya crossed her arms, "I thought we were passed _that,_ Riley."

"' _That'_? Oh, you mean where you cheated on me with Lucas? Yeah, we're passed it, but I'm not over it."

Without another word, Maya turned and left the room. Riley found her about ten minutes later comforting Lucas on the couch. Grabbing a wine cooler from the fridge, Riley walked towards the stereo. Some pop song was playing while Zay, Smackle, and Farkle danced about drunkenly. The brunette switched the iPod to a different song before sitting directly across from her exes with a smirk.

" _Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

 _Am I who you think about in bed?_

 _When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

 _Well, then think of what you did_

 _And how I hope to God he was worth it_

 _When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin"_

Maya did her best to ignore the lyrics but knew Riley played the song to provoke her. Lucas was his usual oblivious self as he held an ice pack to his lip. Maya glanced at Riley briefly to catch the brunette singing along as she sipped her wine cooler. Riley winked at her and the blonde began to fidget in her seat at the action.

" _I've got more wit_

 _A better kiss_

 _A hotter touch, a better fuck_

 _Than any boy, you'll ever meet_

 _Sweetie, you had me_

 _Girl, I was it, look past the sweat_

 _A better love deserving of_

 _Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat_

 _No, no, no, you know it will always just be me"_

Watching Maya squirm amused Riley, but also stirred up a memory. She always loved making the blonde uncomfortable.

" _R-Riley...mmm," Maya's voice trails off as Riley's fingers ease themselves into her, nails digging into her shoulder blades, hard enough to break the skin. Riley swore softly, letting out a hot breath into the crook of Maya's neck; pumping her fingers harder until the blonde is soaking her hand. Riley angled her thumb to brush Maya's clit on every stroke, her hips jerking away from the bed as she did so. "F-fuck," Maya whimpered, and Riley felt a little burst of pride that she forced that out of her._

" _Say my name again, Maya," Riley panted into her ear. "Say it again."_

" _Riley," Maya's voice slips out in a moan, and Riley kissed her tenderly, tasting her name on Maya's lips._

 _Riley broke the kiss with a soft groan, whispering against the blonde's lips, "Again."_

A loud squeal brought Riley back to reality. Smackle had spilled her entire drink onto Maya by accident. The blonde was drenched in the sugary alcoholic beverage and looked to Riley helplessly. "Come on," The brunette gestured and Maya followed.

"You staying here tonight?" Riley asked as they the upstairs bathroom.

Maya nodded, "Lucas has to leave for that camp in the morning. Assumed you'd let me stay so I wouldn't be alone…" Shawn and Katy were out of town on a second honeymoon.

Riley confirmed and then disappeared into her bedroom. She returned shortly after with Maya's overnight bag, "You don't have any pajamas in here."

"I didn't think you'd let me stay, so I didn't pack any in case I'd end up going with him…" She cleared her throat.

Blissfully ignoring that comment, "You can borrow some of mine. By the time you're done showering, everyone should be gone." Riley remarked as she checked her watch before going to retrieve sleeping attire for her friend.

* * *

It's three, close to four, in the morning. The Matthews' townhouse is quiet post-party. Maya and Riley both lie awake having barely exchanged words since climbing into bed earlier. The blonde rolled onto her side so she could look at the brunette with a sigh.

"I am sorry and I will be sorry until the day I die, Riles." It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last, she uttered those words.

Riley chuckled wryly, "Have you actually ever answered me?"

Maya blinked at her a few times.

"When I would ask why you cheated, you never gave me a straight or valid answer. You always waffled and spat out some bullshit excuse. If I knew the truth, I'd be satisfied and maybe actually move on." She rolled over as to where she faced the blonde.

With a deep breath, "I was jealous of him…"

Riley, completely baffled, sat up in bed, "Okay… Come again?"

"Lucas was some ghost that slept between us every damn night. I felt like I was competing with him for everything," Maya admitted as she sat up next to Riley.

"But you weren't, Maya. Ever. I'm truly sorry if I ever made you feel like that. Damn," Riley stared at her hands in her lap for a moment. "What do you mean by everything? And how did that lead to you cheating?"

Maya began to tear up, "He was your first _everything_. I always felt like I had to be better or at least different than him. I had to kiss better and differently than him, I had to be better and different than him in bed, better and different hugger… and, the list goes on. I felt like I wasn't good enough for you and that I'd never be better than him."

Riley nodded slowly as Maya collected her thoughts, "And the cheating… not proud of how that started. I told him, at Farkle's parents' lodge, that I wanted him to fuck me because I wanted to know what it was like for you. Of course, we were a few drinks in, so getting him to humor me wasn't hard. Since you missed the trip, it felt like the perfect opportunity to fully assess my competition. I'm a dumbass…"

"You are, yes. But I've forgiven you, almost," The brunette joked.

The blonde wiped her tears away, "He is complete shit in bed when drunk. It was, and is always, rough and sloppy. Almost like he's competing in a race or something. Sober sex isn't much better, either. It's like I have to remind him I am a girl and not just his hand…"

"He hasn't changed…" Riley cleared her throat. "That's comforting, for me, anyway."

"I still love you and I have no idea why I'm still with him… probably because you'd never take me back and I don't deserve it. Shitty no orgasm sex is better than no sex at all, right?" Maya let out a heavy sigh.

With wide eyes, "He's never made you…"

"Not once."

Riley hovered dangerously close to Maya's face, "Let me apologize for being an asshole…"

"What?" Maya's brain felt foggy from the close proximity. "Riley…" She started, "I'm the ass here."

With a shake of her head, "No, I get it. I do. It's not solely your fault and for that, I'll be paying it off till death."

Riley looked deep into Maya's eyes. She reached up and tucked a wayward blonde lock behind Maya's ear, then her hand trailed down along her cheek, down to her jawline. It seemed as if the whole world melted away. Slowly, but not hesitantly, Riley leaned in and lightly pressed her lips to Maya's.

"If you'll let me," Riley ran her index finger over Maya's lips. Smiling as a small moan emitted from the blonde. "I'll remind you of how good it feels, and I won't stop until your nerve endings are screaming."

"Yes, please." And suddenly Maya felt it again. That feral need of pure unadulterated want, a feeling only Riley could provide. Riley tugged off Maya's underwear, followed by her own. Both pairs were uncomfortably damp and tight.

Maya could feel herself relaxing under Riley's delicate touch, as warm lips and fingertips danced across her skin. A single finger traced the wrinkle she knew was etched in her forehead.

"Okay?" Riley asked.

Affectionately she smiled, falling in love with butterflies fluttering in her heart. "Okay."

The same finger stroked her nose then abandoned her face and headed south. Two fingers found her clit and her hips bucked before her head dropped to Riley's shoulder.

The body above hers shook with amusement. "Okay, huh?"

She tried to answer, but one of those skilled fingers teased up and down her slit while Riley's free hand gripped her thigh to spread her legs wider. Every nerve in Maya's body was ablaze and she moaned into the silence surrounding them. When Riley slid inside her, Maya bit her lip in need for more, a need for the brunette to go as deep as she could.

"More."

As mouths met, tongues kept time with Riley's thrusts. Maya lost herself in the intoxicating power of the kiss, defenseless against the ministrations of Riley's fingers and lips. As the passion mounted, Maya had to break away, panting her approaching release with gasped cries.

"Oh, Honey…"

A warm cheek rested against hers and Riley drew in a deep breath as her fingers inside of Maya curled and the pad of her thumb circled the clit, "That's it, Peaches. Let go."

With an almost primal-like groan, Maya tensed and released at the hands of Riley with great force.

The sounds of heavy breathing echoed about in the darkened silence of Riley's bedroom. Convulsions wracked the blonde's form, showing no mercy. She couldn't help her mouth from curving into a satisfied smile.

They laid there for a few minutes, Riley giving Maya the rest period she always needed after a good orgasm. Maya snuggled into Riley's embrace with whispered praises and thanks flowing out of her lips.

Riley blinked and lifted her head up a little, unable to ignore the throbbing between her legs much longer. "Peaches," she said, softly, and Maya just _knew_.

Maya smiled and brought her hands to caress Riley's face. Their lips met for a hot, lazy kiss before the blonde lifted her body to straddle the brunette and settle on top with an ecstatic grin.

Riley felt her lips mirror in response. She opened her mouth to crack a joke about Maya being a Pillow Princess, but the words caught in her throat as the girl on top ground her pelvis down without warning.

"Maya," Riley moaned deeply.

She quickly rid the brunette of her t-shirt and then her own before pausing at Riley's breasts. She cups one in her right hand, and then lowers her mouth to its companion, sucking the pink nipple in.

With a roll of her hips, "Tease," comes out in a hiss from Riley's mouth.

Maya smiled this wicked little grin in response as she ceased her actions to Riley's tits and moved south. Once in place between Riley's thighs, she flattened the tip of her tongue just below the brunette's clit and pressed hard. Riley gasped with her hips jutting wildly in response. Maya then drug her tongue up and down Riley's clit with consistent pressure. Her hands came to grip Riley's hips into the mattress as she started flicking her tongue meticulously.

Due to the blonde's precise actions, Riley is quickly worked up into a frenzy that has her grabbing for the headboard. The brunette under Maya is a trembling mess with how completely turned on she is.

Very gently, Maya pulled her tongue away and said, "I want you to come for me," her nose nuzzled the soft hairs above Riley's slit with a wink. If that moment alone didn't just steal the brunette's soul… the next probably would. Maya then pushed two fingers inside of Riley, curling and releasing as she leaned down to suck on her clit.

Riley couldn't help the sensations flowing through her. With one final lick of a tongue and flick of a wrist, she comes apart. Maya gave her a chaste kiss, retracted her hand, and rolled onto her back with a pleased sigh.

With gasped breaths, "Look at you, wow," Riley panted.

"You're welcome," Maya giggled as she snuggled close to Riley. "I missed you, and, I still love you, Riles." The blonde admitted as the two embraced.

With a sweet kiss to her temple, "I still love you, too, Maya."

"What are we going to do then?"

"We'll figure it out, together."

* * *

 **I don't have a beta, so I do apologize for mistakes.**  
 **Song mentioned and which this is named after is by Panic! At The Disco.**


End file.
